The Second Legendary Super Sayian
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

ASAP: -is giggling-

Yami: Why the hell are you giggling?

ASAP: Because -giggles- I just came up with this story, and it's a DBZ crossover. This is for my friends Cesar, Juleit28, Carlos, Anthony, Roderic, Oneida, and Jamon who love DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh!

Shana: -sighs- Why am I not surprised?

ASAP: -turns to readers- Ok, this is not a chapter, it just explains stuff. I've had this idea since I watched ''Broly: The legendary super Sayain''. -smiles- I imagined that Yami was Broly, and I could see him being a Sayian and stuff.

**Summary: What if Yami isn't normal?(well, he's technically not, but you catch my drift). When his parents come back, secrets are revealed. But soon after, something happens to Yami, and the group must stop him before it's too late. When they meet the ones called Super Sayians, will they be able to help them? Or will they meet their final match?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragon Ball Z Kai!**

Yami: o.O!

Alley: Exactly what I said.

ASAP: Also~...FIREWING PEGASUS, TOSHIRO AND BEN ARE IN THIS STORY! -hugs you three- Thank you!

FireWing: -hugs my twin- Your welcome.

Toshiro and BEN: We hope you enjoy this story ASAP and a little bit of Hashira made.

FireWing and ASAP: Stay tuned for the first chapter of ''The Second Legendary Super Sayian''! Also, FireWing will be typing it.


	2. Dreaming of a past life

ASAP: Hey people! Ok, I know I said Hashira was going to be typing this, but, she's having some problems right now, so I want her to get better ^^

Toshiro: -nods- Yes, and it has something to do with BEN -growls- I swear, if you hurt her in anyway, I swear I'll- -is cut off by Hashira covering his mouth-

FireWing: None of that. We got that problem figured out anyway.

ASAP: Ok, as I was saying. I'm going to be typing this cuz Hashira's busy, and I have some free time. So, this is will start out with Yami having a dream.

* * *

_Yami looked around and saw he was back in ancient Egypt. He heard the sound of crying, and saw a row of babies in pod like things. And they all had tails. Only one baby was wailing the loudest, and that was Bardock's son, Goku. But what shocked him the most was that one of the babies was HIM, and that he too had a tail, and that his hair was down instead of his usual spikes._

_''We have to kill him'' a guard said._

_''No! Please, don't!'' someone wailed._

_''Then you two can die with him''_

_''But he's only an infant! What harm can he do?!'' another person asked._

_''He has a power level of 10000! 10000 at only an infant! He makes Bardock's son look like child's play!'' another guard yelled._

_''Yeah, but he's a feisty one! Look at him wail! That's the spirit!'' another guard said._

_''Look at that, he's making Aknakamon's son cry'' someone else said._

_One of the guards picked up baby Yami by his foot, and raised a knife. Baby Yami started to cry, and the guard plunged the knife in the infant's chest._

_It showed another scene of baby Yami, his mother and father, lying in a ditch with cuts and scratches all over them. Then, there was a huge explosion, and baby Yami started to cry. His eyes glowed white, as he lifted his parents off the ground. Aknakamon and Amara had shocked faces, and a bubble surrounded them, protecting them from the blast._

_Yami stood there, shocked. Then, another scene played._

_It showed a village being blown up by a green blast. And the one who made the blast was none other than Yami, and he was about 5 then. Kid Yami laughed evilly. But this wasn't the normal Yami. The 5 year old Yami had red spiked hair, and his eyes were dark red. He wore a red tunic, and white baggy pants with a red (tunic? I dunno. Search Broly and you'll know what I'm talking about.) around his waist that stopped at his knees(not the pants, though. The pants went down to his feet)_

_''Yami, stop this!'' his father shouted, and grabbed Yami from behind._

_Yami laughed insanely._

_It showed another scene where Yami was about in his teens, 12-13 at the least, with no shirt on, white baggy pants with the red (tunic?), and his hair was spiked white, and so were his eyes. And his hands were glowing purple._

_''Yami!'' his father called out._

_Yami laughed insanely and turned around, sending a punch at his father. Aknakamon barely dodged it, and managed to take hold of Yami._

_The last scene showed Yami laying on a table, and his father and mother hovering over him. Yami looked like he was 16, and his hair was tri-colored, but it was down instead of spiked up. Also, like the other times, he had pale skin(forgot to mention that -_-), no shirt on and the white baggy pants with the red (tunic?) around his waist, and his eyes were his normal red color. Also, he had gold boots on with some brown in the center, and a purple gem in the middle. He also had gold arm bands at the top of his arms, and a gold (I don't know what you call it. If you watch the Yu-Gi-Oh capsule monsters or Broly, you'll now what I'm talking about) with a purple gem in the center on each arm too. Last but not least, he had a gold waist band that was thick and gold around his waist, and it too had a purple gem in the center. Also, he had a gold neck-bracelet around his neck, and a gold plate type of thing with a triangular shape hanging off his neck, and it to had a purple gem in the center._

_Aknakamon was holding what looked like a head piece, but it had a triangular point at the tip, and there was a purple gem there too. He started to lower it toward Yami's head, but stopped when Yami moved his head in his direction._

_''Father, what are you-'' Yami mumbled, but then noticed the head piece in Aknakamon's hands. His eyes widened as he tried to get off the table._

_''Yami!'' Aknakamon said, holding his struggling son down while putting the head piece on. He was then thrown off by Yami, and the other device he had was near him. _

_Yami planted his feet on the ground and stood up. He laughed, and Aknakamon reached for the device that would control his son's power. He put it on his hand, and stood up and it glowed green._

_Yami laughed again, but that turned into a strangled gasp as he stopped and the head piece's gem glowed. Aknakamon kept it pointed towards Yami, and Yami just stood there, his arm behind him while the other was in the air, as he was going to send a blast towards him and Amara. He letting out strangled gasps._

_Yami stood there, shocked at what he'd just seen. Had he'd really done that? Before he could answer his own question, he felt himself waking up into the real world._

* * *

ASAP: Well? What do ya think for a first chapter? Please leave a review!


End file.
